No way!
by sallygleek
Summary: Future fic! Quinn is a film producer, suddenly Rachel is hired for one of her films and Quinn didn t know it. Will they be okay with this? We ll see... Rated T for now.. please read :
1. Chapter 1

**NO WAY**

CHAPTER 1

A/N: I don´t own Glee or any of their characters.

A/N: This is my first story, I hope you like it... you might find some mistakes... feel free to share your thoughts...

"No way! There´s no freaking way that woman is stepping into this building! Not after all this time. I own this place, is Fabray Film Productions!"

"Actually is Fabray and Sheffield Film Productions, Miss. Fabray."

"Whatever, like I said there´s no way my company is working with Rachel Berry"

"I´m so sorry Miss. Fabray but the decision has been made, the associates of the company agreed that Miss. Berry will be the best one to play the character of the new movie project. It will be a musical and her voice and acting skills are remarkable."

"But Howard, how did that happen? I went on vacations a few weeks, then I came back and everyone is making mistakes, decisions without me, not caring to consult me, I mean I´m the boss after all!"

"Well, not quite right, Miss Fabray you are just one of the producers, you are just in charge of the budget and just the half of it. And with all your respect you know nothing about the movie business, you came here and wand around not even caring to ask what are we all doing, and suddenly you seem to be concern of this project , just cause you don´t like this actress".

"It is not that simple, Howard_." It´s not that I don´t like her… I hate her so much, all this time I´ve been avoiding her even if she´s on every damn magazine on stands, on beauty salons, on supermarkets, oh Gosh! Even on trash cans, I hate her Tv commercials, her big Broadway banners ugh! Seven years had pass, and I thought I move on, but no, here she appears again._

"Well, ok Miss. Fabray, I´ll try to talk about it with Mr. Sheffield, and the directors, to see what I can do." He sighs.

"No! No Howard, I… there´s no need to do that… I´ll get over it_". I think I have to, this was going to happen sooner or later anyways, there´s no time to act like a spoiled brat anymore…. Or maybe I´ll take more vacations, a couple of weeks perhaps, I´ve always wanted to visit Egypt anyways._

Quinn arrives home late at night; she went to a bar with some of her friends and drank a lot of cranberry vodka. _You just had to drink something with berries on in right? What a great way to forget about her, there you were, talking with your friends, well pretending to hear what they were saying about the new Prada clothes line that you don´t give a shit. And now you are back to this blurry house._

She goes directly to her comfy room, puts up her expensive silk pajamas; she gets into her bed and turns on the Tv. After a half an hour of turning the channels she stops on E! News. They were talking about random gossips until it happen.

"What can Rachel Berry tell us about her upcoming movie project?" The interviewer says.

"Well I can´t say too much ´cause is top secret, but yeah I´ve been consider to play the lead role on a very important musical movie and I´m so excited to work on it. It´s time to jump to the big screen you know. And I found it very attractive because the production is by one of my dearest old friends Quinn Fabray! I am so excited to work with her. Quinn is so talented after all."

"I´m her… what?" Quinn was about to vomit. Drunk and hearing those words was not helping her spinning head. _Oh no, no no no… I´m not her friend at all! And she is saying that I´m one of her dearest old friends? Who does she think I am? I´m fucking Quinn Fabray! I was never her friend!_

_**Flashback**_

There they were at the graduation party back in 2012, dancing and singing, and having a blast, after all, high school was over and a new life was yet to come. Everybody was happy and emotional, Rachel was with her brightest smile and then Quinn thought_ "It´s now or never!" _She went to Rachel almost shaking, really nervous, and she said. "Berry, I know we haven´t been friends after all this time, but I wanted to tell you from the bottom of my heart, that I really care for you, and I wish you the best of luck in your life, I know you will succeed, you are so talented, and you deserve the best, I hope we can cross paths sometime in the future and be happy to see us after all… I will miss you Rachel".

Rachel was caught up in the moment, she didn´t expect this to happen at all, she was afraid of Quinn, they had their differences so many times, fighting over Finn, or solos, or attention, and she never thought that Quinn Fabray will mention something remotely like this. And there she was, telling her that she´ll miss her. WTF? Rachel was not prepared for something like this. Quinn was looking amazingly beautiful with those eyes, those pink lips, her perfect hair, and that pretty green dress. Rachel froze. "I…Thank you Quinn". That´s all she could said.

_**Present**_

"_Thank you", that´s all she could said, damn her, I was there putting my heart out, for the first time in my life, leaving my ego behind, instead of holding me, like she would do with anyone else, I know! It´s not that I wanted her to sing something meaningful to me in that moment, but at least a HUG! Or I´ll miss you too Quinn. But no! She didn´t say anything else, just "Thank you" and turned around to keep dancing with Mike. _

Quinn made a decision at that moment. _If she thinks we are friends then I´m gonna make her regret it, oh Berry! you will regret it_.

She dialed a number on her cell phone. "Howard?"

"Y-Yes Miss. Fabray. Is s-something wrong?"

"No Howard, not at all".

"But, Miss. Fabray is 3 in the morning. Are you okay?"

"Yes, everything is fine; I just wanted to ask you when is Miss. Berry meeting with the crew?"

"Well… I think tomorrow morning at ten". "Why?" He asked concerned.

"Perfect, then count me in, I´ll see you tomorrow Howard and please rest well".

"Well, Miss. Fabray I will tr..." She hung up.


	2. Chapter 2

**No Way**

CHAPTER 2

**A/N: I do not own glee or its characters.**

**A/N2: If you like it please review… I need feedback to continue..**

Quinn woke up very early in the morning, searching for something to wear. She was desperate looking for something suitable for a professional business woman. Finally she found her one and only tailored blue navy suit. "This will work". _But now I need a suitcase, I think I have one. Didn´t I? Bingo! Now I need to put something in it. But, what? _She went down stairs and started looking around for important papers, but of course, she had nothing like that. She had an idea and went to the bathroom and took her favorite fashion magazines Vogue, Bazzar, In Style, among others. She put them in the suitcase to pretend it was full. "Ok. I´m Ready to go!"

She was on her way to the company, and suddenly she stops in front of an optical clinic. She bought random glasses, and went back to the car. "Now I look like a real producer". She smiled satisfied looking at the mirror.

"Howard, is Rachel Berry already in the building?" She asked while looking everywhere.

"Good morning Miss Fabray, I didn´t know you wear glasses; and you are looking… "

"I asked you a question Howard!"

"Mhm, yeah sorry, ok.. As the matter of fact, yes, Miss. Berry is here."

"Great!" She smiled. "Excuse me Howard, I have work to do."

She went directly to the meeting room, Rachel was already there, but the meeting hasn´t started yet. Quinn enters the room showing that she owns the place, her head up high, walking in a sexy way, and not even bothering to look at the people sitting around the table. Of course, all of the employees were confused, they weren´t use to see her at their meetings. They started whispering.

"Good morning ,everyone. Beautiful day to start a project, right? Let´s get things done!"

"Quinn Fabray! Oh my God! How long has it been?" Rachel stood up running towards Quinn, reaching her arms for a hug.

_Fuck. She´s looking stunning. Damn her! Her perfect hair, eyes, lips, and those legs. I hate her so much! And now she´s coming with her arms open, she wants to hug me, really Rachel now you want to hug me, no way! You lost your chance in that stupid graduation party._

Quinn put her suitcase in front of her body and just reached out her right hand. Rachel stopped and took Quinn´s hand to shake it.

"Seven years Rachel. It´s good to see you. I´m glad that you are working with us, let me tell you that this movie is going to be amazing, the script is perfect for you. Now that you are a well known Broadway actress, the world is ready to see you on the big screen. Your career is about to spin for good." _Why would I tell her that, I haven´t even read the script, I know nothing about it for God sake, and I don´t care if she succeed or not._

"Well, thank you Quinn, I hope that too, I´m gonna be honest, I´m a little nervous as you can see, Broadway life is so different, is great to have an audience every night, you have an instant feedback, the applause, the happy faces, all those fans waiting for you outside of the theater, you get to touch their hearts with your talent and…"

"Ok, ok I get it Rachel." _Oh my God! She hasn´t change a bit, here she is rambling about her damn talent, she´s so full of herself._

"Ok let's start". A deep manly voice said. "I´m glad to have you all here today, Rachel Berry welcome to our company, we hope to fulfill your expectations, we are going to make you feel comfortable working with us, by the way I´m Edward Sheffield." He was a tall handsome man, he seems to be around thirty something years old.

Everyone took their seats on the round table. The discussion of the movie started. Rachel was very excited talking about it, Quinn was clueless. _I need to see the script they are all talking about, I know nothing, and I have to comment, I have to disagree with something… I need to read it… _

"Daniel, give me the script". She whispered to a man beside her.

"It is so weird that you are here, you are never interested in any of this stuff, what are you doing here? He asked.

"It doesn´t matter Daniel, now give me the fucking script!"

He gave her the script and she started reading it like a crazy woman. She was on the second paragraph, and then she stops.

"There´s no way Rachel is playing a HOOKER!" She had her angry eyes, they seemed to be about to explode.

Everyone turned to look at her dumbfounded, even Rachel.

"Quinn? I´m sorry but, Rachel is not playing a hooker, her character is a cabaret singer".

"That´s worst Edward!"

"How exactly is that worst Quinn?"

"I… don´t know right now, but I… I disagree with it!"

"I thought you already read the script Quinn, and you even said it was perfect for me". Rachel asked.

"Yes Rachel, I read it, but maybe I forgot that part, you know, I have a lot of projects on my hands these days, too much work, and you know this business it absorbs you like a big tampon." Everyone was in shock. Silence filled the room, they know she was lying, Quinn´s only job was to travel and get drunk in every freaking country she went.

Rachel was a little bit disgusted about Quinn´s last statement. But she thought, well is a quite good analogy.

"Ok, back to business. We´ll talk about that later Quinn". Edward said.

When the meeting was over, two hours later, Rachel went to Quinn. Of course, Quinn was pretending to be a very busy woman and she was talking by her phone.

"Rose, I´m telling you, the press was all over the place, you have no idea what is to deal with actors". On the other side. "But, Miss. Fabray I don´t know what you are talking about, and my name is Rosa." She was shaking.

"Yes, I know, you have always been the best one for advices." She noticed that Rachel was coming her way. "Sorry but I gotta go, work stuff, luv ya girl, bye!" She smiled satisfied.

"Quinn , s-sorry to bother you, I know you are a busy woman, but I was wondering if you want to catch up, you know, grab a cup of coffee or eat something; I really want to chat with you, there´s been a long time and we finally meet again and…."

"Some other time Rachel, I have work to do." _Yes! She looks upset, she has a pouty face and puffy eyes, I know I´m breaking her, just as she did that damn night._

"O-okay then, some other time then… Goodbye Quinn, It was nice to see you again."

"Goodbye Rachel."


	3. Chapter 3

**NO WAY**

CHAPTER 3

**A/N: I do not own glee or any of their characters.**

**A/N2: Thank you very much for your reviews, they are great motivations. I´m sorry for my grammatical mistakes, I´ll try to work on them. I have no idea how the beta readers work… Well I hope you enjoy the chapter :D**

Quinn spend the night reading the script, she made notes on it, crossing out all of the things she disagreed with. _"When lights go down" Ugh! Whatta cheesy name…. but whatever it´s suitable for the Berry…If I want things done well, I have to do it myself. The head bitch in charge is back!_

The next morning…

"Edward, I don´t like this script at all… I made my notes, I need you to change it, fix it". She threw the papers on his desk.

"With post-its? That´s very professional of you".

"I have no time for your sarcasm".

He starts reading the post its. "What´s wrong with Evangelina?"

Evangelina? What a stupid never ending name is that? She needs to have a strong name like Audrey, Elizabeth, Marilyn, Lucille…"

"Oh God! What do you even care, you abandoned your work two years ago, and now suddenly you want to contribute with this film. What´s wrong with you Quinn?"

"Look Edward, I don´t want to argue with you about my motives, the thing is I want to, and I have all the right to do it, my money is involve, remember?"

"Fine, whatever you say". He turns to his seat.

"And Rudolf?"

"Oh no… here we go again". Edward sighs defeated.

"Seriously… Rudolf, what is he? A reindeer with a big red nose?" We need to make some changes. And by the way, who´s gonna play that part?"

"Paul Rickman".

"What? That douchebag that every woman and gay man are drooling for! Oh no! no, no, there´s no way my company is working with him".

"He did the last film we us, the one that gave you the money for your trip to Paris last summer. Seriously, do you even know what we´ve been doing? And besides, he´s the best one for the part, he sings quite well, he´s handsome, and everybody loves him".

"Well, I don´t. But anyways, change those stupid names."

"Okay Quinn, I´ll see what can I do, but please if you are going to be involve in this project, try not to disturb the peace".

A week later…

Quinn finally, accepted Rachel´s offer to grab a cup of coffee; they went to Café Pinot, a very nice place with a beautiful garden setting. Rachel was wearing a beautiful red dress, and high heels, well fitting to her sexy body. Quinn was wearing a pencil blue skirt and a white shirt, showing some of her curves. They sat on a small table in front of each other.

"I´m so glad that you came Quinn. I know you have a busy schedule, but I really want to talk to you before the shooting tomorrow morning. I admit that I´m nervous, I know nothing about movies, and I hope you can give me some advices".

"Sure Rachel, but you have nothing to fear, you are very talented, and if you could perform in front of so many people, this will be a piece of cake for you". She smiled with a creepy smirk.

"May I ask you, when did you start your film business?"

"Well, after I graduated from high school". _ The night of my public humiliation, thank you very much Rachel Berry." _I moved here to LA to study cinematography at the USC. That´s where I met Edward Sheffield, he used to be one of my professors; we became really good friends, we shared our passion for movies. His wife is a sweetheart, they wanted to invest on a film production company, but they didn´t have enough money." She sighs and looks up. "And, then my grandmother died…"

"Oh… I´m so sorry, Quinn". Rachel reached out her hands slowly over the table and put them on Quinn´s, and started caressing the smooth cold skin.

_Oh God! Her hands are so warm and soft, I don´t remember having any human contact in a long time, this feels weird._ "That´s okay Rachel, it happened a long time ago". She moved her hands away pretending to fix her hair. Rachel made an ashamed face. "My grandma left me a good amount of money, after all my sister and I were her only grandchildren, my sister got to keep her house. With that money, Edward and I invested on our own company, that´s how we got Fabray-Sheffield Film Productions".

"That is awesome!" Rachel was really impressed.

"Yeah! I dropped school and we began to make short films, and suddenly the company went up, we got a lot of projects, more associates, etc. And now we are making your movie, I assured you it will be great!" _Not with the little changes that I´m about to do Rachel, ha ha ha, poor thing, there she is, smiling, clueless about my evil plan. I pity her little ass._

"Have you heard anything about our glee club friends?"

"Not really, I just heard that Santana is about to release a solo album. I think is going to be like a hip hop one, I don´t know much."

"Oh yeah, I heard that rumor too." Rachel nods." Can you imagine?"

"Did you hear that her artistic name will be" S-Lo", you know like Jennifer Lopez, do you remember?" She started laughing.

"Oh my God! What a stupid name!" Rachel started laughing hysterically.

"Yeah, I know!" _Oh my God, she can´t stop laughing, she´s so loud, everybody is staring, of course she doesn´t care she´s an attention whore! Her nose makes funny movements, her mouth is so big, damn, she seems to be singing with her full lungs… she is not gonna stop right? It´s a little endearing… Oh God! Her earring is falling… it´s falling… _

Quinn leaned over the table reaching out her right arm to Rachel´s ear, but in the way she caressed the brunette´s cheek. Rachel stopped laughing at the feeling and stared at Quinn´s eyes and lips. Their faces were inches apart; they could feel each other´s breath. They stood in that position just staring one another for five seconds. And then…

"Y-your…earring… it was falling…" Quinn sat back on her chair.

"Ah ok, thanks…" Rachel moved awkwardly.

_What the hell was that? Is Rachel Berry a lesbian? I didn´t see this coming; it looked like she was about to kiss me. Who does she thinks I am? _ _But well, who could blame her, I´m really hot. And now that I remember she used to say that I was so beautiful every chance she had back in high school. Now I get it, she likes ME! _

_That was awkward, Gosh! What was I thinking? She´s not a lesbian, Quinn is so vanilla to be one…and neither are you! Then, why was I leaning to her lips? Well I´m a polite person, thanks to my dads, I though she wanted to kiss me and it would be impolite to reject her, right? I mean I have good manners, besides, she´s so beautiful, and wearing white, she looks like an angel, her skin is so soft, her eyes are so dreamy, she´s perfect. I think I need to stop this, she may notice my blushing.._

"So… Rachel, are you in a relationship? I noticed that I know nothing about your personal life." _And I have to find out if you are gay or just gay for Fabray._

"Well, yes Quinn, actually I´m married, I have a beautiful baby boy, his name is Anthony".

Quinn was about to spill the coffee she just sip. She opened her eyes like a deer about to be hit by a car. _What the fuck? I haven´t read that on magazines, how come she´s married? There´s no way, she can´t be married! _

"Quinn… I´m kidding, of course I´m not married and I have no babies, you know that! I haven´t had time to date anyone, Broadway is a very absorbing job, I barely had time to rest, or to visit my fathers… What about you? I mean your life is not that public."

"Well, the same thing, my job, I have no time to date anyone, and frankly, there were guys looking for a relationship but neither of them were filling my expectations."

An hour later…

"Well, I had a great time with you Quinn, I hope we´ll do it again".

"I had a good time too; we will definitely do it again."

"Okay then… "On this past week, Rachel learned that Quinn never hugs her or kiss her on the cheek, even if she greets that way to all the people in the company, even people she just met, but not for Rachel, she wasn´t allow to touch her that way… the blonde always reach out her hand for a shake… For the first time, the brunette was fine with Quinn´s decision, after the awkward earring moment, she didn´t want to get close to her face…

"See you tomorrow Berry".

"See you Fabray"

They shook hands.


	4. Chapter 4

**NO WAY**

CHAPTER 4

**A/N: I do not own glee or any of their characters.**

**A/N1: Please review I need feedback and your criticism and encouragement are always welcome.**

Everything was ready on the set for the first scene. Quinn was wandering around the set making sure everything was in place, the stage, the piano, the curtains, tables, chairs, chandeliers, etc. The movie was based on the 1940´s so it was a challenge to make the atmosphere believable. Then she went to her office, but on her way up, she couldn´t help to notice the couple talking on the stairs.

"It´s a pleasure to finally meet you Rachel Berry, I must say, you are a very beautiful lady. I´ve seen you on Broadway, and you are a full package; your voice is pure magic, breath taking, you are so talented. Working with you will be my favorite part of the day." Paul grabbed Rachel´s hand and kissed it. He was a very handsome man, not too tall, dark hair and blue eyes.

"Oh you are so charming Paul! I was wondering if this will be awkward, watching you on Tv, I thought you were a little presumptuous, you know! But, no, not at all, you are a gentleman. I couldn´t be more happy. I would love to hear you sing, nothing pleases me more than having a good singing partner." Rachel was really impressed by him, she didn´t expect him to be nice at her, after all, she was used to dislike people, her Broadway co-workers hated her, they always tried to sabotage her career; well at least that´s what she felt.

Quinn wasn´t too far, watching their interaction eagerly. _Ugh! There she is rubbing his arm; looking at him with those big bright eyes_ … _She is in love with him already, of course! She´s gullible, so naive. That douchebag is wooing her with his lame pick up lines. I need to do something… _

"Hi! Nice to meet you Paul, ready to work?" Quinn hugs him. "I´m Quinn Fabray , the producer".

"Wow! Your beauty is so…." Quinn stops him.

"Yeah, yeah, cut the crap and get to the dressing room." He rolls his eyes full of embarrassment and went to his dressing room.

"Quinn? Wasn´t that a little rude?" Rachel asked looking at the blonde.

"Rachel, business is business and you two are wasting my time, and time is money so you better get ready for this". And with that she walked away leaving the brunette with a dropped jaw.

Later…

"Cut! I don´t like this, she has to be on the center of the stage, not next to the piano!"

Then…

"Cut! The lights are wrong. Her face is blurry. Do something!"

20 Minutes later…

"Cut! Seriously? She doesn't need back up dancers, she dance quite well by herself!"

10 Minutes later…

"Cut!"

"Miss. Fabray, enough already! You are not the director, I am! Let me do my job and leave the studio before I get violent!" The man was getting desperate.

Quinn stormed out of the set…

Rachel was in shock, nothing seems to like Quinn, she was getting anxious thinking that maybe she was doing something wrong. _Maybe I´m not good enough for Quinn, I´m ruining the film, I'm so embarrassed… I need to ask her… _She started walking after Quinn.

"Where do you think you are going?" The Director asked.

"I… I thought, I should talk to her…" She was shaking. "Maybe, I´m doing something wrong…"

"No, Miss. Berry, you are doing it perfectly fine, don´t pay attention to Miss. Fabray, she doesn´t know anything about this, she has no experience whatsoever, I don´t know what she was doing here, she´s never like this, she has never care to visits the sets before. I´m telling you…" He whispered. "I think that she is bored, after traveling and partying in each state of the country, maybe she had enough".

Rachel was confused. _Is that true? Quinn told me she loves her job and she always seems busy. I need to know… In that case why is she interested in this movie, maybe she just wants me to have a hard time… yeah! That´s it, she stills hates me..._

After six hours of shooting, Rachel was very tired, she wanted to talk to Quinn, so she went to her office. She knocked on the door. "Quinn, are you there?" The door was open so she entered. The blonde was not there. _Well, I guess she leaved, but there is her suitcase, and it´s open, she may be around here. I think I should wait. _

Rachel sat on one of the chairs. She waited for thirty minutes. _Oh God! It´s nine o´clock, and I´m tired, maybe I should talk to her tomorrow. _She was leaving when curiosity started itching her. She opened Quinn´s suitcase and saw all the magazines that the blonde had shove into it. _So it is true! She was just pretending to be a business woman and she is just the same superficial, evil Head Cheerleader she was in high school! I cannot believe this! I need to be prepared for her moves. It´s a shame I thought everything was better now between us. Anyways, the show must go on. _

The next day…

Rachel was getting ready in her dressing room to start filming her second scene, she was more than ready for it, she learned her lines, and she even practiced her faces in front of a mirror, when suddenly someone knocked her door. The director´s assistant gives her a new script.

"Wait! What is this?" Rachel was trying to read the paper.

"It´s the new script, it´s basically the same, only with other perspective, you know! A different direction. The assistant said.

"Yeah, but why?"

"Because, we have a new director". The girl rolls her eyes, like she was stating something pretty obvious.

"But…what happen? Who is the n..new director?" Rachel stood up from the vanity.

"I am!" Quinn entered the room, smiling proudly staring at the brunette.


	5. Chapter 5

NO WAY

CHAPTER 5

**A/N: I do not own Glee or any of their characters.**

**A/N1: Sorry for my mistakes ****this is un-betaed, I don´t know how does it work, if someone wants to help me I will thank them so much. If it´s painful for you to read it because of it, then don´t.**

The days went by and everything was calm. Quinn´s direction of the shooting was actually really good; the changes she made improved the storyline in some way. They were about lighting, camera panning, wardrobes, scene rhythm, etc; nothing was affecting Rachel at the moment. The actress was still waiting for the ex head cheerleader´s strike.

_She seems to be so passionate about this… she is always focus on every detail of the film, she looks so confident, I think she does have experience in this particular matter. Everything she´s been doing is perfect. Maybe that director was lying, and she really is into productions. _Rachel thought.

"Tomorrow we will shoot on location… you know the address…I hope to see you all there at six a.m. sharp." Quinn was talking directly to the crew and the actors. Everyone nodded. They were really excited to work outside for the first time.

The next morning…

"No Howard, give her the small trailer, she doesn´t need a big one, I´m telling you she´s a humble actress, she´s not the diva that the media is saying over and over again. I know her, and simple is better for her." _Of course she is a diva, I know her and she will be pissed, but I refuse to give her a big trailer where she can fool around with Paul! I notice their stares, they flirt every chance they get, I´m not stupid, and I can feel their sexual tension. _

"But Miss. Fabray, she is the lead actress; she needs to have a big space, she won´t be happy with that tiny old trailer, we want her to feel comfortable don´t we?"

"Look Howard! Do what I say, period!" Quinn turned around and started walking to her own big and spacious trailer. She didn´t notice that Rachel was listening to their conversation behind a bush. _So… that´s what she´s going to do… she wants me to get mad about a stupid trailer… Come on! I can bare that, I´m not that presumptuous. Oh Quinn! You need to do more than that to get on my nerves… bring it on cheerleader!_

Later…

"Lucille…please…believe me! I only have eyes for you."

"I don´t know Rudolf, how can I be sure?"

"Maybe this will help". He touched her cheek slowly caressing her. With his free hand he grabbed her waist and pulled her close to his body; she licked her lips longing for his kiss. Their eyes met full of desire. He leaned his head, their lips were about to touch…

"Cut!" Quinn shouted by her megaphone. _Now I get coach Sylvester, this thing does give you some sort of power, I think I love it!_

"What happened, Quinn? Is something wrong?" Rachel asked really concerned. She knows the scene doesn´t end like that, she needed to kiss Rudolf. It was on the script.

"Everything is fine Rachel, once you two are about to kiss, the camera is going to be panning at the sky, it wouldn´t be necessary for you to kiss him. That way we made it more romantic." Quinn seems very satisfied with her decision.

"But… Sorry to disagree but I don´t think that´s romantic at all. I mean, the audience wants to see their kiss, finally they are together and the location is perfect for this moment to happen… and..." Rachel was frustrated by this, she was a romantic person anyways, and she knows what people want and that is a good passionate kiss between their beloved characters.

"I agree with her Miss Fabray, this is their first kiss after all..." Paul was sharing his point of view.

Suddenly all the crew was talking at the same time. Quinn felt overwhelmed by all this voices telling her that she was wrong. She was losing concentration and getting dizzy. She needed them to stop. _I don´t want him to kiss her, she´ll fall in love with him in an instant, and… my project is going to be ruined, all because of her dumb decision to date him._

"Look! I don´t care what you think! The kiss is implied! There´s no need to film it! Kisses are overrated anyways, what is so awesome about a heterosexual couple exchanging salivas. It´s gross! Besides I am trying to keep this movie PG rated, I want the whole family to be able to enjoy it."

"But, yesterday we shot the murder of the mob member, and there was blood everywhere, Miss. Fabray". The camera man said.

"Oh! Come on, kids are used to violence, they play video games with blood all the time! But a kiss… a kiss is different… Besides, as I said IT WAS IMPLIED! Now, everybody go home, rest, I think we are all tired, I will give you this weekend off. We will continue till Monday. Goodbye everyone!" She went back to her trailer, pretending that everything was alright. She didn´t turn to look Rachel´s angry face.

The actress waited till everyone was gone. She went to the blonde´s trailer determined to talk to her. She was pissed and hurt. Rachel was sure that Quinn´s actions were just an evil plan to humiliate her. This was it, she needed to know why.

She knocked on the door breathing heavily. Quinn was sitting on the couch thinking if she went too far, maybe she did wrong. The knockings broke her thoughts. She stood up and opened the door.

"Rachel, come in, what can I do for you?" _Damn! Here she is, with her pouty lips, I can feel the rambling before she can open her mouth… Think of a good excuse… you can fool anyone, but not her…I´m screwed!_

Rachel entered the trailer; meanwhile Quinn made a few steps back.

"Why did you cut out that scene? I need to know Quinn, please be honest with me. I don´t believe anything you said before. Please tell me the truth, I think it´s the least you could do."

"Rachel, I don´t know what you want me to say, I already told you, there was no need to film it… that´s not my angle." _Oh Gosh! Why am I sweating? She´s very stubborn, this is not going to end well…_

"I know you think, that I´m not pretty enough for anyone to like me". She approached to Quinn in a very dangerous way. The blonde had nowhere to go; she was trapped between the counter and the brunette in front of her. "That is why you cut that scene out, you can´t believe the romance between those characters. I know I have a lot of flaws Quinn, but I need you to tell me, which ones are the worst?" Rachel was now inches apart of Quinn´s face with her hands besides the blonde´s waist resting on the counter. Quinn was breathing really fast. She could feel sweat drops falling from her forehead; she couldn´t help staring at Rachel´s lips, she felt her cheeks getting red. The brunette seemed to notice Quinn´s reaction and saw her hazel eyes getting darker. The actress licked her lips and she cupped the blonde´s chin and forced her to look upwards. "Am I not sexy enough for your movie, Fabray?" She whispered.

_Oh God! Yes you are, of course you are, your lips are so desirable, your eyes are like a childhood fairytale, your voice is out of this world, and your body is so damn hot. Oh Goodness! What am I thinking? Ok… that was new… _

"You are perfect …" She broke the closeness and started walking around the trailer searching for air. "Rachel, please don´t think otherwise, I don´t think you have any flaws, at all! Please believe me; I just did it for the movie you know! I have a plan and that´s it! But if you want to make the scene as it was, then we´ll shoot it that way on Monday". _Ok, now you are suddenly whipped! By her! Oh holy Moses! I think I need to rest… this has been a really long day…_

"Okay, I´ll think about it Quinn, I want to trust you… but, before I do… I… I was wondering if you could hang out with me tomorrow night, we could go to a bar or a restaurant or something… What do you think?" _Please, say yes… I want to know for sure if you want me for this role, or not… I want to know everything about you… _

"It sounds perfect! Yes, let's go to a bar tomorrow night!" _I can´t believe I´m accepting her offer but I just want to be with her as much as I can… this is weird but I don´t care… _

"Great, I´ll talk to you tomorrow then… Have a good night Quinn, be safe!"

"See you tomorrow Rachel" Quinn shook the brunette´s hand before she could try to hug her.


End file.
